Straszne swaty
thumb|Niccolò Cassana '' Gian Gastone de' Medici, wielki książę Toskanii'', około 1690. thumb|Giovanni Gaetano Gabbiani '' Oficjalny portret Anny Marii Franziszki von Sachsen-Lauenburg jako wielkiej księżnej Toskanii'', 1726. Wcale nie przedstawia tak brzydkiej ani grubej kobiety jak dość zgodnie opisują ją historycy. [[Plik:Giuliano dami.jpg|thumb|XVIII-wieczny anonimowy Portret Giuliano Dami]] [[Plik:Anna maria luisa de medici hunting dress.jpg|thumb|Jan Frans van Douven Anna Maria Luisa de' Medici w stroju myśliwskim, około 1695. Czyżby swatka brata podzielała zapały myśliwskie bratowej?]] Giana Gastona dzieje wam uwije Ze wspomnienia co we Florencji bije. ::::: (Filuternie) W mieście nad Arno był Gian lekarzem... W każdym razie zwał się de Medici, – ::::: (Głosy sprzeciwu)}} Że tytuł książęcy renesansem krzyczy? „Nomina sunt omina”, „Nomina sunt omina” – Nazwy (imiona) są wróżbami, choć też „Neque semper nomina sunt omina” – Nie zawsze nazwy (imiona) są wróżbami. lecz być może… ::::: (Poważniejąc) Młodzieniec był zeń pulchny, lecz uczony, Więc Kosma trzeci począł szukać żony… Trudno o godną, lecz siostra znalazła Annę Marię Francescę, co książąt ród Von Sachsen-Lauenburg korzeń doń swój wiódł Po Filipie von Neuburg hrabim wdowę – Grubą, toporną, amatorkę koni, Której charakter przez trunki wygonił Elektora Filipa precz ze świata, Niepokojąco szybko: w trzy lata! Czy to przestrogą dla siostry nie było?. . . Szybko w karby wzięła Giana „domina”, Że płaczem dom swój i wolność wspominał... Aż poznał pośród sług miłego Dami, A tak bardzo, że w łoże szli sami, Kiedy żona z końmi rozmowy wiodła. Paul Strathern „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 381. W tej pociesze był szkopuł, niestety: Giuliano Dami! – on wolał kobiety! Szkopuł, lecz mały; – stajenny skierował Giana w Pradze do sług domów i parów, Paul Strathern „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 382. Nawet w Paryżu do lupanarów. Nauczył jak poznać kto mu usłuży, Drogę w tym kierunku zorganizował – Florencji kastę Ruspantich Christopher Hibbert „The Rise and Fall of the House of Medici”, 1974, w tłumaczeniu Anny Kominiak-Michalskiej pt. „Medyceusze: wzlot i upadek”, Wydawnictwo Łódzkie, Łódź, 1992, str. 301: „Do zadań Giuliana Dami należało między innymi zapewnianie Gianowi Gastone towarzystwa – istnej zbieraniny młodych ludzi, mężczyzn i kobiet z przewagą awanturniczych chłopców, których zbiorowo nazwano Ruspanti od monet – ruspi – którymi płacono im za usługi.” Paul Strathern „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 389. wychował. Człowiek instytucja – czyż nagród nie wart? I były mu życzliwe obce dwory, Trzymając braku agresji pozory, Przy nadziei na następstwo Toskanii, Która wpadła wprost w cesarskie ręce! No prawie, bo Wielkie Księstwo Toskanii przejął 9 lipca 1737 Franciszek I Lotaryński, cesarz od 1745 r., ale od r. 1836 mąż Marii Teresy, – można sądzić, że antycypowano jego następstwo na mocy „Sankcji Pragmatycznej” wydanej przez cesarza Karola VI w dniu 19 kwietnia 1713 r. Za wybawienie przy ludu podzięce. Czy tak się rzeczy musiały potoczyć? Czy Gian był w swych skłonnościach zboczony? To czemu czekał niefortunnej żony? Czy Giana skłonił uległością Dami Poprzez kontrast do wybuchów małżonki? Czy lek Szekspira William Shakespeare „Poskromnienie złośnicy” – W istocie nieśmiałość i delikatność wobec złośnicy wcale nie jest dobrym lekiem, a Gian był początkowo chorobliwie nieśmiały. Dla złośnic lekiem jest wielkie zdecydowanie, oraz sympatia i lojalność przy zachowaniu wzajemności. Shakespeare miał rację - terapia jest trudna. I niekoniecznie skuteczna, ale Gian nie był sam, co pozwalało na subtelniejszą presję dla złamania presji wywieranej przez złośnicę. Do tego doszło jedynie śladowo w r. 1707 przy okazji wizyty u niej arcybiskupa Pragi. (za: Paul Strathern „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 388.) To raczej żałosne i każe pytać czy Gian był kochany przez rodzinę, czy się o niego troszczono? Czy jedynie o księstwo dla którego Gian miał być przejściowym mięsem monarchicznym do zapłodnienia in vivo? Jeśli tak to nie wyszło. był choć pośród mrzonki? Czy Medici mogli odejść wśród chwały? Gian wpierw chciał nie do łóż lecz nauk, sztuki… Kopernik też był ubogi we wnuki. Czy to siostra (też żona elektora) Swatała, W każdym razie Paul Strathern pisze (w: „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 388), o stosunkach Giana z jego siostrą Anną Marią Ludwiką de’ Medici: „… Gian Gastone jej teraz nie znosił, obwiniając ją o swoje fatalne małżeństwo.” czy jej męża urzędnicy? Po trosze słudzy cesarskiej prawicy... Wielkie Księstwo Toskanii przejął 9 lipca 1737 Franciszek I Lotaryński, od 1745 r. cesarz, mąż Marii Teresy. Ale to był finał, gdyż zamiar przejęcia Toskanii powziął już cesarz Józef I, (za: Paul Strathern „The Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance”, 2003, w tłumaczeniu Magdaleny Rabsztyn pt. „Medyceusze: Mecenasi sztuki – tyrani – kochankowie”, Bellona, Warszawa, 2007, str. 384-385.) Czy inne demokracje toczą sprawy? Ruspantich maski kroczą przez ulice, Murem za nimi stoją zagranice, Co raz się jakiś ambasador zjawi, Słońca i pełnie uszły, płyną nowie - Wbrew „póki my żyjemy” czas to powie! Dyktatorzy lansują co kazano: Modne są: apodyktyczne kobiety, Nieśmiali mężczyźni, bez mięs kotlety. . . Kategoria:Marcin Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze